Arrangements for the positioning in one, two or three dimensions in the micrometer range have already been proposed in a multiplicity of different forms of micromechanical transducers. They can be employed for equipment and devices. It is possible to have a separate drive for each individual axis of movement. One- and two-dimensional positioning micromechanical transducer devices have also been proposed. The drives can be based on the utilization of electrostatic, electrodynamic, piezoelectric or other forces. Furthermore, it is possible to combine different forms of such drives with each other.
Prior German Patent Publications 2,531,069 A, 2,542,233 A and 2,557,814 B have proposed designs in which, for the two-dimensional deflection of a light beam, two moving mirrors are utilized and which mirrors are separately electromagnetically positioned.
In the case of devices proposed in German Patent Publication 2,321,211 B and European Patent Publication 0 154,870, mirrors are photoelectrically driven.
A device manufactured of etched crystalline or monocrystalline silicon is described in the European Patent Publication 0 040 302. This device consists of two mirrors which are only able to be moved about one axis, and which mirrors, in conjunction with a third mirror, are employed for two-dimensional displacement. A disadvantage of such an arrangement is the splitting of the beam deflection and the two-fold reflection of the beam, which can result in positioning errors.
A similar device is described in the European Patent Publication 005 970. In the case of this device, the mirrors, the spring elements and the frame constitute an integral material unit, which, in combination with two separate mirrors offset through 90.degree., cooperate with a further mirror so that a two-dimensional deflection is possible.
East German Patent Publication GO8C/338875 discloses a micromechanical moving device which consists of only one moving member and with which it is possible to produce two-dimensional deflections. An additional movement in a third dimension is only possible using a second element.
A direct three-dimensional effect on the beam is not possible with any of the above mentioned devices. In order to produce such a movement in the case of the known devices, at least two moving elements are necessary. The adjustment of the individual elements and the technology for the production of the same are correspondingly involved and rendered more complex.